


The Troouble With Hand-Me-Downs

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Post-Sirius in Azkaban, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5918911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>see Author's Notes</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Troouble With Hand-Me-Downs

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

(Last day of classes, three years prior)

"Ron, Ron! Have the elves brought back our clothes from the laundry yet? I can't find any of my jeans."

A very sleepy Ron Weasley woke to find a boxer clad Harry rummaging furiously through his trunk. "How **yawn** should **yawn** I know? I've only just got up."

"I can't find any jeans that fit right. I swear if I don't quit growing..." He returned to his rummaging and pulled out a pair of faded blue Levi's. "I hate these, but they'll have to do I guess." He pulled on the snug fitting pants, and finished digging for a tee- shirt. Luckily he didn't have as much trouble finding one as he did his jeans.

It was their very last day as students and they were more than eager for the Commencement ceremony the following evening. All N.E.W.T. scores had been posted and Harry did fairly well. Harry wound up graduating third in his class next to Draco and Hermione. Today was the chance for each professor to wish their students good-bye and offer words of encouragement. They were in the midst of the war, and Albus feared more than half of this year's parting class would be dead by Christmas.

Luckily for Harry and Ron, Remus had returned in their seventh year to prepare the students to fight. Harry looked forward to that class and was pleased it was the last one he had that day. He had received the highest mark in that class, and wanted to discuss his future plans with Remus. They'd grown quite close over the year, him giving Harry private lessons. Everyone knew he'd be in the middle of the war as soon as he graduated, so they took every measure possible to ensure his safety. Sirius was already in the field, so Remus took over his duties as Harry's godfather.

During that particular class, Harry wrote a letter to Remus thanking him for all that he'd done for him. He realized he had developed a crush on Remus and couldn't tell him face to face. Harry poured his heart onto that piece of parchment but never got the nerve to give it to him. After class he put it into his pocket, and completely forgot about it. Remus remained at Hogwarts for the next three years until the war ended. Over that period of time, Harry had developed his own plan of therapy to help him deal with what he saw in the war.

He often wrote letters to Remus, never sending them just placing them into a shoe box. He promised himself one day he would give them to Remus, but that day never came. During the beginning, Harry wrote about how he loved him, how he missed him, and most of all how he desired to be with him. But after a year of writing, the fluffiness was replaced with horrid details of each encounter with the Death Eaters, containing little of what he once wrote.

Eventually, he told Remus good-bye, promising to remain close friends with him. The boyhood crush he felt for Remus was replaced with his never ending love for Severus Snape. They'd grown quite close over that first year, often saving the other's life. They spent time together, developing a working relationship which turned into friendship which finally turned into desire for one another.

Neither one was comfortable in sharing their relationship with anyone as of yet, the war had only ended six months prior. Harry moved back home with Sirius and Remus lived nearby. Harry was in the dark about their relationship as well, them both fearing how Harry would handle it.

Once back home, Harry went through his belongings and gave Sirius an armload of clothes. Mainly jeans though and unbeknownst to him, the letter had remained in the pants pockets of those jeans for the past three years. "You know Siri, I'd wash them if I were you. They've been in the bottom of my trunk for Merlin knows how long. They smell a bit musky."

"Thanks Harry. I love broke in Levi's much better than new ones. They're already comfortable and soft. I'm sure they'll fit. Seem to be the size I wear." He took the heap of clothing into the laundry room and Harry finished getting ready for a secret rendezvous with Severus.

Sirius went right away to washing the laundry, it being piled up waist high. He loathed laundry more than anything else, but found that magic didn't work quite as well as washing it the muggle way. The clothes smelled fresher and cleaner. And Sirius was adamant about being clean after spending so long is Azkaban without so much as even washing his hands.

He heard Harry in the kitchen which meant he was ready to leave. Remus was coming over, and Sirius had a good idea that Harry wouldn't be coming home until well past midnight. He wanted to let Harry know he'd be there, and that there was a reason he was in the same bed as him. "Harry, Remus will be staying over tonight. I'll just have him bunk in with me that way you won't wake him when you come in."

"Whatever Sirius." Harry knew they were seeing each other, but he didn't want to question them about it since they were the last two people on earth he wanted to find out about his relationship with Severus. He swallowed down the rest of the milk directly from the carton, and headed out to his broomstick.

Sirius started the washer and began checking pockets for things Harry may have left in them. He had learned early on that Harry was forgetful and once had washed a dung bomb that was left in his robes. It didn't go off until they were in the dryer and Sirius had thrown everything away. He didn't even bother with cleaning them. The dryer was ruined and they had to purchase a new one. After that, he was very cautious as to check every article of clothing before putting it into the washer.

He reached down into the pile of clothes Harry had given him and pulled out that snug fitting pair of jeans Harry hated so much. He searched the pocket and found a chocolate frog, "UMMM. I bet that tastes really good now," he threw it into the wastebasket, and reached into the other pocket. He found the letter he'd written to Remus. Sirius had no idea what the parchment contained, nor that it was a love letter written to his lover from his godson. He laid it on the top of the dryer, and reached down for the next pair of pants.

With the laundry washing, he grabbed the letter and returned to the kitchen to finish the dinner he'd prepared for Remus. Roast beef, potatoes, corn on the cob and a chocolate cheesecake for dessert were waiting on the guest of honor. Sirius decided to grab a quick drink and see just what he'd pulled out of Harry's jeans.

He unfolded the letter and began reading, _Dearest Remus, I doubt I'll ever have the nerve to give you this letter, nor to confess my feelings for you in person. I've found writing to be the easiest method of expressing my self, and so I've chosen to write you a letter confessing how I truly feel for you._

Sirius spat out his drink, as he read the last line of the first paragraph. "Oh bloody hell." He debated with himself if he should continue reading it, or just place it upon Harry's dresser. Curiosity getting the better of him, he began reading the second paragraph.

_I have learned a lot from you over the past year, and you've been one hell of a substitute for Sirius. In certain situations, you've reacted better than he ever would have. Like when I declared I was gay. I doubt Sirius would have been so calm and so understanding._

"He knows damn well I'm gay. Wonder why he wrote that?" Sirius questioned himself and then realized Harry didn't know until about a year later. Remus had told him of the conversation he had with Harry, he'd told him everything they discussed. He felt so bad for Sirius not being able to be with him that he put all of his memories that concerned Harry into a Pensieve and let Sirius have a look.

The training has been wonderful and I know I can withstand anything that I'm up against. You're a wonderful teacher, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. We wouldn't be as prepared as we are even if the Dark Lord himself had been teaching us. __

"Well that's not so bad." Sirius took another drink and finished reading the letter.

I know I'll never have a chance with you, but I believe I've fallen for you. I don't even know how you feel about me, nor how you feel about men. I've never seen you with anyone, but that doesn't mean you're not attached. You keep to yourself very privately and so I'm going out on a limb here. If I ever muster up enough courage to give you this letter, I hope you will reciprocate my feelings. If not, I do understand and I'll never bring this up again.

You're a terrific man, and I can tell you'd be one hell of a lover. The little way you worry your lip when you're confused or concentrating really hard drives me mad. The way your hands flow freely when you're discussing something important and the flecks of gold that appear in your eyes when you're excited turn me on. I love the way your voice sounds when you talk to me privately and often that voice has brought me to a roaring climax late at night in my bed. Perhaps its unethical for me to feel this way about you, but I cannot help myself. You're a very desirable man, and **oh Merlin** how I desire you.//

"Wow, that's fucking brilliant. He's assessed every little detail that has made **ME** fall in love with Moony. God I hope his feelings have changed, because if they haven't I have no **fucking** idea how to deal with that one." The letter ended there, and as soon as Sirius finished cursing the Gods for letting him discover the letter, the desirable sexy werewolf knocked on the door.

"It's open!" Sirius yelled a bit too harsh. Right away Remus knew something was bothering him. He didn't know what though. He tried to remember if he'd forgotten to do something, but his mind drew a blank. He hesitantly opened the door and crept into the kitchen.

"Hello my love." Sirius knew immediately that Remus sensed something wrong with him. He knew him too bloody well. Remus casually strode over to the table, and looked over it's contents. "Mmm... Smells terrific Siri." He leaned over his lover and placed a soft kiss behind his ear. "Mmm... and tastes good too." Sirius didn't move, it appeared as if Remus never even touched him. He was beginning to get worried. "What's wrong Paddy? Did I forget to do something?"

"You never forgot anything. I just discovered something that's all." He tossed back what was left of his gin, and poured another from the flask, carelessly spilling some onto the tabletop.

"Well, what is it? I didn't come over here to see you sulk, nor get terribly pissed." He leaned over beneath the table and felt Sirius' shaft. "Although, you being pissed does have it's advantages." Sirius shook off his hand, and then Remus was the one to get angry. "If you're not going to fucking respond to me, nor share with me what's the matter, I think I'll go home. At least there I don't feel out of place." He stood to leave, and Sirius grabbed his hand, shoving the letter in it.

"Sit. Read." Remus looked down upon the paper and immediately recognized the handwriting as Harry's. When he finished reading, he nearly fainted. "Oh dear Merlin. I honestly had no idea."

"Mmphh. I bet you had no idea."

"You saw my Pensieve, you know exactly what transpired over that year. I never led him on nor did I encourage it. He even states so in his letter."

"Well you should have tried more to discourage him." Sirius turned his body half away from Remus, placing his elbows on his knees, his head in his palms.

"How can I discourage something if I've no idea it even exists? Grow up Sirius." Remus folded the letter up and placed it back onto the table. "Where did you find this?"

"It was in a pair of pants Harry gave me. I checked the pockets before I washed them and found this inside. I didn't want to read it, but I couldn't help myself. I read the first paragraph, and I was curious so I finished the blessed thing. I wish I hadn't now. We'd be enjoying our quiet evening and none of this would have ever been brought to light."

"Well, I am going to eat, whether you do or not. It looks too delicious to pass up. Come on, let's eat." Remus began eating his dinner, but after he realized Sirius wasn't, he stopped. He put down his knife and fork and stared at Sirius until he spoke.

"How can you be so calm Moony? Your lover's Godson just confessed his desire for you, and you act as if you just read a copy of today's Daily Prophet."

"It means nothing to me Sirius. Whatever he confesses I don't care. I am in love with **you**." Remus resumed eating and Sirius grew angrier.

"He described everything **I** love about you. **I'm** the one that loves you, not him. **I'm** the one that's supposed to come by hearing your voice. Not him. Not him." Sirius' voice bellowed through the cottage.

Remus didn't quite understand why Sirius was so defensive, unless he thought Harry still felt the same way and thought that maybe Remus wanted him too. "Siri, you've got my heart love." Remus placed his fist over his chest emphasizing that Sirius was the one he loved. "Nothing anyone says or writes will ever change that." He grabbed at Sirius' leg and this time, he didn't pull away. "I could never love anyone the way I feel about you. I don't even want to try. You're my mate, my one true love. Never doubt our love. If you do, then surely it will fail."

"Well how am I supposed to act now knowing how he feels about you?" Sirius placed his hand over Remus' and he could feel Sirius trembling.

"Sirius, you don't even know if that letter still holds merit or not. It's been three years since I was his teacher. A lot can happen over that length of time. Feelings die, people change. I don't doubt it was a school boy crush. Nothing more."

"Or feelings can grow stronger. The love can grow stronger. That's what happened between us. Absence makes the heart grow fonder. Ever heard that one? How do you know that's not the case here?"

"It's different with us Sirius. We've known each other since we were eleven. You've had my heart since I was fifteen, I just didn't fully understand it. We were meant to be together, and I'll be **damned** if you're going to throw it away because some boy, who just happens to be your Godson, had a crush on me when he was eighteen."

"He's a grown man now Remus. Or haven't you noticed?"

"I've noticed he's a man." Anger flashed in Sirius' baby blues, and Remus quickly covered his arse. "NOT in that way. He's more mature. And I've also noticed something else about him. I believe Harry has found someone of his own to love. The way we love each other. We're close friends, and nothing more. We'll **never** be anything more." Sirius calmed a bit and Remus told him they should let Harry know they're a couple, and see what his reaction was. If he seemed hurt, then they'd let him know about the letter and tell him how Remus felt. But if he seemed happy, they'd never let him know they'd found it nor read it.

They finished their dinner and the flask of gin before heading out onto the screened in porch for a bit of love making during the thunderstorm that had arrived while they were eating. As they sat down on the large porch swing, Remus put a plan together.

"Remi, I know what you're doing." Remus' hand slid down the front of Sirius' jeans and wrapped around his delicious cock.

"What, I'm in the mood for dessert." Remus gripped him tightly, eliciting a moan of pleasure from Sirius' lips.

"Gods Moony. You sure know how to make a guy forget his problems." He began stroking him slow and firm, making sure he covered every part with his hand. "Although, these pants are a bit constricting."

Remus leaned in over the front of Sirius and undid his button fly jeans with his teeth. "Well that's certainly a different tactic." Sirius gasped as he felt himself exposed in the cool summer air. The storm had cooled the temperature significantly, but Remus didn't doubt it would be hotter than hell by the time he got done with Sirius. "Now, exactly what are you going to do with me?"

"You just sit back and watch. You might learn a thing or two." Remus chuckled but it was soon muffled by his mouth being filled with Sirius.

"Oh Merlin." Remus took him fully into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the tip, tasting the little bit of heaven that he would receive providing he did his job well enough. He had no doubts he'd be heading there tonight. Sirius was dripping like the rain, and Remus knew he couldn't hold out long. He gripped the base firmly as to form a cock ring to stop an early climax. With his free hand, he rubbed his own length through his trousers, causing Sirius to moan even louder. No one could have heard them if they'd wanted to. The storm drown out any sounds they were making.

Remus could take no more, so he freed his own cock, and began jacking furiously. He had to have release, and soon. "Remi--- oh yes--- just like that--- oh--- a bit faster--- please?" Remus loved to make him beg. But he didn't know if Sirius wanted him to go faster on his own cock, or Sirius' buried deep in his mouth.

Remus' strokes sped up and he could hold out no longer. "I'm coming Paddy." He stood up, and Sirius engulfed him, sucking like a newborn baby on a mother's breast. "Oh Siri." Remus erupted and Sirius swallowed every drop, making sure he cleaned Remus off before pulling back. Once Remus recovered, Sirius berated him.

"That wasn't fair you know." Sirius reversed their positions, turning Remus around so he could come up behind him.

"What wasn't fair?" Remus faked his innocence which made Sirius want him even more.

"You bloody well know what. You left me hanging. Got your own release before pleasuring the one you love. How **very** selfish of you." He was toying with Remus, and he decided to play along.

"See, I know you want to fuck me hard, so I finished myself off, to allow you to have your way with me." Sirius slid down Remus' trousers as well as removing his own.

"I see. Pretending this is about me are you?" He summoned the bottle of oil from the kitchen, and liberally coated himself as well as Remus' bum. He pressed one finger in, then another, and another. It didn't take much to get them ready since they spent every moment possible in bed. He positioned himself right behind Remus and thrust in hard and fast.

"ARGGGGGHHHH! SIRI!" Remus acted as if it hurt, but Sirius knew he loved it when he was forceful. "A-bit-quick-aren't-you?"

"I'm dying here. This coming from the man that topped himself off before letting his lover climax. Tsk. Tsk. You're a naughty werewolf Remus," he pulled out all the way and thrust back in harder than ever before, "and you're going to be punished." He kept up his pace and in record time both men were crying out each other's name into the raging storm.

Two hours later, two satiated and very tired lovers made their way upstairs and into the shower. Fully clothed and a bit thirsty, they headed downstairs for a quick butterbeer before retiring to bed. Harry was always home around midnight, and it was nearly eleven forty- five.

They descended the stairs to find Harry sitting at the table, face as red as Ron Weasley's hair, eyes as black as night. In their haste to exit the kitchen, they left the letter lying out in the open, for whomever that entered to see. A glass of tea was busted along the wall, and for the first time in his life, Sirius Black feared Harry Potter. As well as Remus Lupin did. It seemed the storm followed them inside, and had developed into a tornado.

Harry arrived home a bit early, his and Severus' play not lasting as long as they thought. They had decided to hold back their urges, until the following evening when Harry would have a reason for being at Hogwarts. He was to help Hagrid with a new herd of Pegasus, and then he could stay in the dungeons with his lover. He promised to send along a little gift to him to help ease the pressure. In a sickening good mood, he entered the kitchen and poured himself a cup of tea. Sitting down at the table, he noticed a familiar looking piece of parchment, one he'd long forgotten about.

"Son of a bitch." He said to himself noticing that it was folded the wrong way which meant someone had read it. He couldn't believe either one of them would invade his privacy like that. Worse yet, he couldn't believe that Remus knew he once had feelings for him. A crush, be it as it may, but still he had thought of him in that sense, and had hoped no one ever found out.

For a few minutes, he sat there contemplating how to get his way out of this, but the anger of being betrayed by someone he loved deeply, outweighed any emotions he might have been feeling. He threw the glass and it shattered along the wall, tea running all over the floor. He felt flushed, and knew his face was red. He didn't care where they were, they were about to hear from him. And not pleasantries either. He was as furious as he had ever been with Sirius, and hurt that Remus would also betray him.

He heard their footsteps on the stairs, and realized he now had his chance. They stopped dead in their tracks, both deducting that Harry was furious with them. Sirius started to explain, but Harry cut him short. "Harry, there's a perfectly good explanation..."

"Shut your fucking mouth and listen to **me** for a change! How dare you invade my privacy. How dare you read something that wasn't addressed to you. Something that you had no business reading."

"Listen here Harry. It was in a pair of jeans **you** gave to **me**. If you didn't want it read, I suggest you should have taken it out of them before giving them to me. It wasn't my fault."

"That's not entirely true Sirius. You shouldn't have read it. WE shouldn't have read it." Harry grew angrier as Remus confirmed that he too had read the letter.

"Bloody fantastic. I bet you all had a good laugh. Looky here... Harry fancied his teacher... Harry wanted to sleep with his teacher. Little Harry jacked off while dreaming of his teacher's silky voice... Must have made for quite an entertaining evening." He stormed out of the kitchen and up to his room. They thought that was the end of it and went into the living room. Not even five minutes later, an infuriated Harry stomped down the stairs, and threw a box at Remus. He nearly didn't catch it. The lid flew off and letters and postcards spilled all over the room.

"Here you go. More entertainment for you. Have a good laugh at my expense. It seems you enjoy it **so** much." Harry began pacing the room and when neither Sirius nor Remus made any attempt to read a letter, he grabbed one and flung it at Remus. "Go on then. Read it. See how I felt about you. This one was written just after I arrived one minute too late to save a raped and beaten muggle girl. You feel like reading, go on then. See how funny this one is." They still didn't try to read the letter so Harry grabbed it out of Remus' hands and started reading.

As he continued, Sirius and Remus both felt a nauseating feeling overcome them. Harry wrote in graphic detail everything about that night. They both felt like a couple of arses after making him recall that horrible evening. When he finished, he grabbed another and tore into the envelope. "Ah well... they get even better... This one was written after Severus and I found Draco Malfoy with his heart cut right from his chest. I can put it in a Pensieve for you if you'd like. Make the images more graphic." He read this letter, and the tears of anger that had built up inside of him fell like the rain plunging down outside. "Had enough? I have plenty more. One where we found Seamus hanging by his throat, or your old buddy, Mundungus Fletcher beheaded by Lucius Malfoy. I've got one that I know you'd just love to read since you're both so **fond** of Severus."

Harry dug through the letters and found one in purple parchment. "This one I wrote when I discovered I no longer harbored feelings for Remus. When I realized it was a crush and needed to be kept deep within me along with every other childish thing I had done or felt. Never did you even ask me how I felt about the war. You always seemed happy knowing I was alright, and that was all that mattered to you."

Harry went to the liquor cabinet and downed a shot of Firewhiskey. "That letter also contains the description of when Severus was nearly tortured to death, by both magical and muggle methods. They discovered him as a traitor and I never felt so lost in my entire life when he was missing. He saved my life and I returned the debt. The only way I could deal with it was to write to you. To write to someone. Remus wouldn't judge me no matter what I saw, did, nor wrote about. You were always straight forward and truthful with me. Sirius, I'm sorry but you're too damn judgmental and you don't find out all the facts before passing judgment." Sirius moved towards him, but Harry pulled away.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I truly am. I had no idea you felt this way about me, nor about Remus. I had no idea the war affected you that much. Please forgive me. I promise to give you your space and to let you live your life like **you** choose."

"Oh and I guess all the little knocks on the door to see if I am asleep will quit? The checking up on me to see where I am and the checking of my alibi's will end? Bullshit! You and I both know you'll still keep on smothering me. Why does it matter so damn much where I am at, where I've been, or whom I may be shagging?"

He grabbed up the bottle and headed towards the stairs. "Now, you can quit your charade, I know your seeing each other. I'd have to be a fucking idiot not to notice. And second of all, I'm heading up to take a bath. I'll leave the door open if you want to watch. I assure you... I'll scrub every part of my body. Making sure there's no spot left untouched. Oh, and if Autoclys arrives, let him in. I promised Sev I'd give him my boxers to tide him over until I shag him senseless tomorrow."

Harry watched as two chins fell nearly to the floor, and then stomped up to his bathroom. He couldn't believe they had invaded his privacy. He totally had forgotten about that particular letter. Completely forgot that he didn't take it out of his jeans. Hell, he pulled them off and threw them in the trunk and never seen them again until that morning. He knew they had to both be shocked as hell to learn that Harry was shagging Severus. He grinned thinking how furious Sirius must be.

"Hope he's as angry as I am. Serves the nosy arsehole right. Going and invading my privacy. How dare he." He slumped into the tub, and used a bit of wandless magic to shut the door. He didn't want to see either of them and he knew Sirius would be up there in a short while. He couldn't stand not having the last word. Especially when he and Harry were arguing.

Three shots and five minutes later, Harry heard a faint knock at the door. "GO AWAY! I've said all I care to this evening." He thought it had worked, but he heard Remus' gentle voice trying to make amends.

"Harry, we're both so sorry. Please let me in. I want to talk to you. There are some things I need to say to you."

"I don't care Remus. Please listen to my wishes and go away."

"Harry, you know I can open this door at any moment. I'd rather you let me in than have to break it down."

"Alright. Five minutes. Not a second more."

Harry opened the door and Remus slowly came in. He wasn't sure where to begin, so he started with gratitude. "I'm flattered Harry."

"Well, it was just a stupid crush. That's all. I guess deep down I knew it could never be anything more, but I still had to deal with the feelings while they were there." He drank another swig, and slowly started to feel the numbing effect of being intoxicated take over his tired body.

"I really would like to read those letters. I may be able to help you deal with some of the after effects from them. I know you went through hell, and I'd like to be there for you if you will let me. It only seems natural that you would fall for Severus."

Now, Remus had peaked his curiosity. "Why does that seem natural?"

"Well, he was by your side night and day for nearly three years. He taught you more than I could, and he saved your life more than anyone else. You've got a lot in common and I think you are good for each other, despite what **others** may think." He flung his head to the side, and Harry knew he meant Sirius.

"You know, it really was a positive outlet for my pain and suffering. Writing to you...I felt liberated every time I sealed that envelope. No matter how sick and tired I was of the fighting, after I'd written to you...I felt refreshed and ready for more. Once, I even went looking for them, disobeying Severus' commands."

"Well, I am glad I was good therapy for you. Even though I wasn't aware of it." Remus grabbed the bottle from him and took his own swig. "I hoped you would accept our relationship. We really do mean a lot to each other. And it will be great not having to hide it anymore. We hated checking on you, but we wanted to make sure you didn't catch us. Sorry if it seemed like we were intruding on you. You don't know how many times you nearly caught us." Remus laughed and so did Harry. He did know but he didn't want to embarrass Remus any further.

"Just do me a favor and be supportive of me. Don't hold anything against me because of a crush I had when I was eighteen. All I want is for you two to accept our relationship just as I have accepted yours. I hope that you are as happy as we and that someday, although I know it won't be anytime soon, we can all sit down and enjoy each other's company."

"I'm sure your right. I know it won't be anytime soon, but I promise to act accordingly where Severus is concerned and to treat you like the adult you've become. It's been hard on him you know. Watching you grow away from him. He's afraid you're going to leave and forget all about him."

"Well he needs to be the one to tell me that. Not send you in to speak for him. I'll never forget him. I just have to do things the way I see fit. Sirius has to accept that. And the sooner the better."

"Very true Harry. Just try to be easy on him. He's a fragile old man and I know his heart couldn't take many more shocks." Remus placed his finger to his lips, he knew Sirius was listening from outside the door.

"Hey! You're older than I am." Sirius' voice was muffled by the door and Remus knew he was right in thinking he was eaves dropping on him.

"Might as well let him in. He's heard everything I've said." Harry pulled the bottle from Remus and finished it off. Remus opened the door and a very sorry looking Sirius entered.

"Well Siri, what's your thoughts on the matter?" Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus' shoulders forming a circle around his neck. Remus placed his hands over Sirius' for comfort.

"Well, I must say you've shocked the hell out of me more times tonight than I care to admit. First I discover you once had feelings for my lover, you explode on me, then you inform me you're shagging Snape. I am at a loss for words really."

"Well, that's a first isn't it?" Harry raised his eyebrow at Sirius and he just shook his head.

"Harry, I'm not that pleased with your choice, but it's exactly that... **Your** choice. I think I should let you make more of them."

"Well I'm agreeing with you for the first time tonight."

"I can't say I'll be pleasant with him, but I'll try to watch my tongue."

"And I'll try not to throw it in your face so much."

"Deal." Even though they ended their apologies there, they both knew the other was truly sorry, and they came to a new understanding. There was a peck on the window, and Sirius let in Autoclys.

"Remus, care to grab those boxers off the floor and put them in his claw for me?"

"Must I?" Harry looked at him and pouted. "Oh, very well then." Remus touched them with the tips of his fingers and placed them in it's claw. The owl flew off to it's owner.

"Harry, remind me never to accept any more hand-me-downs from you. It's hard telling what I may find in them."

"Ah, if you'd check the ones I wore last night, I'm sure you'd find something in the pocket you two could put to good use."

Remus had a very mischievous look in his eyes. "Hmm... Where exactly is the aforementioned pair of pants?"


End file.
